Mix
Mix is a feature that first appeared in Kirby's Adventure. Since then, it has appeared in every traditional Kirby platformer that provides Copy Abilities. Games ''Kirby's Adventure When Kirby inhales two Copy-Ability-wielding enemies simultaneously and then swallows them, a roulette of different Copy Abilities are shown. Depending on the combo, the result is different. However, when the roulette is still spinning, the player can press a button, making Kirby obtain a different ability. Before the mix roulette starts rolling, the icon shown is Kirby sitting in front of a bar, shaking a drink mixer with a martini glass in front of him. Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra It works the same as before, except there are some new slots for the mix roulette that have nothing to do with copy abilities: *Invincible - Kirby becomes invincible for a limited amount of time. *Ouch - Kirby gets hurt. *Done for - Kirby loses a life! ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Rather than a roulette of powers, Kirby can actually combine two Copy Abilities into one. There are a few ways to do this: *When Kirby inhales two Copy Ability-wielding enemies simultaneously and then swallows them. *Kirby inhales an ability-wielding enemy, holds it above his head, then throws it into another ability-wielding enemy, creating a combo-ability star that Kirby can inhale for the combo ability. *Shoot an ability star into a Copy Ability-wielding enemy, thus creating a combo-ability star that Kirby can inhale for the combo ability. ''Kirby Air Ride In addition to firing off a Copy Ability roulette when interacting with a Copy Chance Wheel, the same effect can be triggered by inhaling two enemies that can grant Copy Abilities. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In this game, there are two ways of mixing Copy Abilities and items. '''Normal Mix': Mixing by inhaling two enemies at once always gives a predetermined ability if the roulette is allowed to stop on its own. Bubble Mix: This is mixing by dragging bubbles together inside the Copy Palette. There are only a few fixed combinations at the start, none of which involve Copy Ability bubbles. *Kirby Bubble + Kirby Bubble = Double Kirby Bubble *Kirby Bubble + Double Kirby Bubble = 1UP *Double KIrby Bubble + Double Kirby Bubble = 1UP *Any 2 minor food (hamburger, onigiri etc.) = Cherry **Minor food bubbles can only be obtained by collecting a greyed-out Treasure chest which has already been collected previously. They can only be mixed with each other and not with any other food. *Cherry + Cherry = Pep Brew *Cherry + Pep Brew = Meat *Pep Brew + Pep Brew = Meat *Cherry + Meat = Maxim Tomato *Pep Brew + Meat = Maxim Tomato *Meat + Meat = Maxim Tomato *Maxim Tomato + Maxim Tomato = Random "?" Copy Ability Bubble When the combination dragged together is not in one of the fixed sets, the following occurs: Should the bubbles be dragged into one another and the stylus shaken, smaller bubbles surround the two, and the color of these bubbles determine which few abilities the mix will give. Prolonged shaking will give sound cues, which goes up the notes of a scale. The small bubbles change color in this sequence: #Blue (Initial mix) #Indigo #Red #Blue #Green #White #Yellow #Rapidly-oscillating colors Therefore, simply dragging bubbles into each other without shaking will always give the "blue" choices. After collecting certain items, further fixed bubble mix combinations will open. Completing the Ghost Medal will enable: Sleep + Sleep = Ghost(Normal and Bubble mix) Without the medal, Sleep + Sleep = Ninja (Normal mix only) Other enabled combinations: Sword Copy Scroll: *Sword + Fire = Fire Sword *Sword + Ice = Ice Sword *Sword + Spark = Thunder Sword Bomb Copy Scroll: *Bomb + Ice = Ice Bomb *Bomb + Spark = Thunder Bomb The Magic ability has a function similar to mix, with exactly the same results. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Mix is mostly the same as before, except now Kirby must inhale at least three enemies to get the effect and the outcome is random, unlike previous games. "Ouch," "Done for," and "Invincible" are removed from the possibilities when getting a Mix ability. Kirby: Triple Deluxe The mix ability appears again, but unlike its appearance in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it requires two different ability-bearing enemies to be obtained. Other than this difference, it acts much the same as it did in previous titles. Trivia *This is the only feature in any Kirby game to reference alcohol, because the illustrations in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star have Kirby making a martini. *The mix feature was originally intended to appear in Kirby's Dream Course, but it never made the cut. An ability icon exists for it in the game data, however. *Although the mix function is absent in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, both games have their own way of handling swallowing multiple ability-bearing enemies at once: Kirby's Dream Land 2 randomly selects between the abilities of the inhaled enemies, while Kirby's Dream Land 3 simply prioritizes the first ability-bearing enemy inhaled. Both games immediately give Kirby the ability upon swallowing rather than presenting the player with a roulette. Category:Copy Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:One-Use Ability